Thomas and Friends: Lady of Sodor
by ScarxZiraforever2004
Summary: Diesel 10 is plotting revenge after his defeat in TATMR and when Lady comes back to Sodor, he sets his plan in action!
1. Chat At The Sheds

It was a average day on the Island of Sodor and all the engines were working hard, including Thomas the Tank Engine who was delivering supplies in some Troublesome Trucks.

Thomas: I need to get these trucks to the docks on time.

Narrator: Thomas didn't realise that the tracks were oil filled and by the time he knew this he was skidding down the tracks. But luckily he stopped just in time.

Thomas: Great, now I'm running late!

Narrator: Thomas arrived at the sheds, 2 minutes after delivering his trucks. Luckily he arrived just in time. The rest of the Steam Team were there. Including the newest engine, Sonic the Streamlined Tank Engine, Sonic was cocky but he always loved making friends and he was the fastest engine on the island.

Sonic: I heard the trucks gave you a bit of a mishap earlier. If I were you, I'd teach them a lesson.

Henry: Sonic's right, the railway is in a bit of a crisis.

Thomas: Do any of you remember the magic buffers?

Percy: I do, that's where the magic engine is!

Sonic: What magic engine?

Toby: You've never heard of Lady?

Gordon: Diesel 10 is going to be back sooner than later. EDWARD! MY COACHES!!

Narrator: A few minutes later, Gordon was on his way with the Express.

Gordon: Express coming through!

Narrator: Then there was trouble. The track ended just up ahead.

Gordon: Aaaah!!

Narrator: Gordon applied his brakes but it was too late! He SMASHED into the buffers!

Gordon: O the Indignity...

(This just part 1. Part 2 will be out soon.)


	2. The Chase

Narrator: While Gordon waited for help to take him back to the sheds, he saw Diesel 10 in a shed. Gordon wasn't too damaged, he only had a bit of a scratch on his bufferbeam. Eventually, Edward came to shunt him back to the sheds. Leaving his Express coaches behind!

Gordon: I saw Diesel 10 earlier when I derailed after hitting the buffers, something strange is going on, guys.

Edward: Yeah, strange. Lady might be back soon.

(Thomas enters fan girl mode)

Thomas: Edward, here's my wallet you can have it now. (Zooms off)

Narrator: Every single year, on Valentine's Day, Thomas stares at the magic buffers and hopes that one day, Lady would return.

Gordon: 5, 6, 7, 8...

Thomas: Who do we appreciate? Practicing your numbers, Gordon? That's a good engine.

Gordon: I was counting how many seconds _early you are._

Thomas: Oh. Okay then.

D10: **GET OUTTA MY WAY!!!!!!! I HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS AND I WANNA FINISH IT FAAAAAST!!**

Gordon: (shivers) DIESEL 10'S BACK!!

Sonic: Who?

Thomas: Yes, 10 out of 10 for devious deeds and brutal strength. The blast from the past who hates steam engines.

Narrator: After delivering his passengers, Thomas went towards the magic buffers. But then he heard a sound he hadn't heard in years.

(Lady comes out of the buffers)

Thomas: Lady? I can't believe it's actually you!

Lady: It took me a while to get up to steam. I also have two reasons for being here.

Thomas: Well, what are those reasons?

Lady: One: I heard that Diesel 10 wanted revenge after his previous defeat. And two: I just wanted to see you again, Thomas. That's all I ever wanted.

(Thomas blushes)

Sonic: _Can you feel the love toni-_

Thomas: Shut up.

Sonic: What?

Henry: Well, it looks like you've come to see me, Thomas.

Thomas: No. I'm here to tell you that you're too fat and you need exercise.

(Lady giggles)

Sonic: (bursts into laughter) Now _that's_ the Thomas I know!

Narrator: Later, Thomas and Lady arrived at Wellsworth Station.

D10: AHA! There's the blue puffball. And look who he's with! Splodge, come and destroy!

Splatter: No, do it yourself.

Dodge: We don't like you.

Splatter: Yeah, we mean that!

Dodge: Emphatically!

Splatter: What does that mean?

Dodge: I have no idea.

Splatter: Good word.

Thomas: Run, Lady, quickly! And I'm going to help you!

Sonic: So am I! Now let's get outta here!

Station Master: Watch out for the viaduct! It's dangerous!

D10: Now, I'll get you, ya streamlined puffball!

Sonic: No, you won't. Because the magic you refused to believe in, will get the better of you!

D10: You can run but you can't hide! Right, Pinchy? Hahahahahaha! Pinchy's hungry!

Thomas: Aah! Get back!

Sonic: Come on, you two!

D10: I'll get you, ya blue puffball!

Thomas: No, you won't!

D10: Look out! Here I come! Duck, Pinchy! Hahahahahaha! I like my lunch _steamed!_ Hahahahahaha! Grrrrrrrr! Puffballs!!

Sonic: We're almost there!

D10: Pretty fast for a bunch-a-puffballs! (Pants)

Sonic: Well, looks like we're here. We're gonna cross this thing, I know it!

Lady: With your help!

Thomas: Come on, Lady! Little engines can do big things!

(Viaduct crumbles slightly)

Thomas: Hey! I saw this in a movie once!

(Viaduct crumbles)

Sonic: Well done, Thomas! Well done!

D10: What's going on? H-H-H-Hold it! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!! Puffball! Teapot! **TIN KEETTTTTLLLLLEEEE!!** (Falls into a barge) Oh well, nice time of the year for a cruise. Hahaha. (Sighs)

Sonic: We actually did it! I'll leave you two to yourselves. (Puffs away)

Thomas: Lady, I couldn't have made it this far without you.

Lady: It's just a matter of knowing what you're doing, Thomas.

Thomas: Lady?

Lady: Yes?

Thomas: I... I was wondering if maybe we could... G-Go on a date together?

Lady: Sure, I would love to, Thomas!

Narrator: Thomas and Lady smiled from buffer to buffer and they knew that they would always be friends.


End file.
